The love Bond
by MGZILLA201
Summary: the coyote catch the roadrunner but when a shocking reveal happens will this two get along and unexpected visitor will help them get a lot closer then they think. Wile E. Coyote x F roadrunner x F(oc) road runner. lemon
1. Chapter 1

The love bond

This first lemon of a Looney toons between Wile E. Coyote and a Female Roadrunner but not one, two of them okay so don't judge and no flames. I don't know anything.

'I caught him. I. Finally. Fucking. Caught him.' Said a brown coyote in his thoughts hold a blue bird by the neck with his teeth. So many years, so many fucking years he tries to catch him, so many schemes and traps and all have failed. Now he has finally caught him now what to do with him. The bird didn't do nothing but stare at him; the coyote was too business thinking about what to do the bird that he felt a wet sensation on his cheek. 'What the hell was that I felt 'thought the coyote? Another wet sensation 'serious what is that' now the coyote realize it is properly the roadrunner. He turns his head a little without hurting his soon-to-be-dinner and gets a good look at the roadrunner and froze. The roadrunner Then the coyote get a long look at the bird and freezes.

He immediately noticed two things as he looked back on his feathered captive: for one, he had six-inch eyelashes. This startled him a little; in all the years he was chasing this bird, he never got a good long at it, mostly because by the time he did, he was looking at a dust cloud. Another thing wile noticed was that he-who he now knew was a she. Looking at him different. Her eyes were half-lidded and her smile was more sultry. There were bits of fur on her tongue, an obvious clue that she was licking his neck. The coyote was shocked, to say the least; he felt his light blush start to spread around his face. This was a side of the Roadrunner that he'd never seen before. Even more shocking was what happened next.

Roadrunner kissed him.

This wasn't a big deal; kissing someone to escape was one of the oldest cartoon tricks in the book. Usually, it surprised and disgusted the captor, causing them to let you go so they could gag. What _made_ it a big deal was the fact that she didn't stop. Not until the poor coyote broke the kiss by letting go and pushing her away.

A shocked Wile started gasping for air as if he almost drowned in a pool. As he saw his quarry escape over the horizon, leaving a dust cloud in her wake, he started coming to grips with what just happened. A bird that he's been chasing for decades-who, for just as long, has assumed was male, but was really the opposite-had just kissed him.

On the mouth.

In broad daylight.

The very thought of what happened to him caused him to wipe his mouth furiously in disgust; this was a whole new level of humiliation he's experiencing. Nobody, not even Bugs Bunny, has ever kissed him like that before, even if it was to escape.

So, why was he still blushing?

If he _was_ disgusted by the kiss, he shouldn't be blushing _period_. Yet, he was for-what he seemed-no reason whatsoever. But, why?

Wile quickly shook the cobwebs out of his head and got serious for a moment. Kiss or no, his meal ticket got away. He pushed all thoughts on the previous subject out to make room for a plan to get the Roadrunner back in his hands again, hopefully in a more permanent manner.


	2. Chapter 2

The love bond pt2

I don't own anything.

Later on that day, 'some of bitch, SHE got away' the coyote was at a mountain looking around the area for the female. "Why the hell she kiss me on the mouth was that on purpose" he gave up and laid down the his belly. He was interrupted mid-thought again, this time by something scratching the back of his neck. His mind raced, wondering who or what would have the gumption to scratch him there in the first place. Had he looked over his shoulder, he would've seen the Roadrunner standing behind him, lightly scratching his neck with her talons with a broad, loving smile.

He started to pant hard under her gentle touch, trying in vain to hold back the urges he's feeling. With every stroke, he blushed a little bit more. His ears lowered in submission; he unconsciously bowed his head, exposing more of his neck for her talons to play with. He somehow managed to retain enough control to let go of the rifle and push it aside. He then grabbed the ground and tried to get up, but his legs felt like jelly.

Wile knew he was fighting a losing battle.

The poor coyote moaned in defeat as he reluctantly succumbed to her tendencies. Her smile becoming more sultry, the Roadrunner moved her talon down his neck. She then "drew" silly shapes on his back, occasionally switching off to running his fur through her toes across his body length. Weak, moaning howls escaped the helpless coyote's lips.

She gingerly stroked his side in an attempt to coax him onto his back. Try as he might, he couldn't resist the temptation; his mind told his body "No!", but his body wouldn't listen. Slowly, he obeyed his "master" and flopped onto his back. Wile lifted his head up to finally see the Roadrunner standing over him, leisurely rubbing his chest fur. His face was as red as a sunburned tomato; he was beginning to sweat buckets. This was the perfect opportunity to lurch up and grab the bird by the neck, but he didn't take it. He couldn't bring himself to harm a feather on her, much less move. She had him right where she wanted him, and she was loving every second of it.

The Roadrunner teased him some more, drawing an invisible line down to his belly. She started massaging it, ironically, at a tortuous pace. Wile, his eyes closed, let out a meek, puppy-like whine with each rub; his will was starting to break.

Then...

Nothing.

She just stopped.

He opened his blood-shot eyes again to see that the bird had fled the scene. More frustrated and humiliated than before, he cursed at himself. _I can't believe it! That stupid bird did it to me again, only it was_ _ **way**_ _more personal!_ He picked himself up and dusted himself off, not knowing that the "stupid bird" he was talking about had snuck up behind him.

"BEEP-BEEP!"

Needless to say, he was beyond perturbed. He quickly jumped onto the road and was about to run off behind her when he began to notice a pattern: he'll try to get her, she'll get him somehow and tease him senseless, he'll get mad afterwards and the cycle will begin again.

 _Wait a minute._ He looked down the road, a bit confused. _That's exactly what she wants me to do._ He then decided to do something he never thought he'd dream of doing this quickly, not in a million years:

He called it a day.


End file.
